Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor device having an arm (bridge arm) formed by two switching elements connected in series. An intermediate point between the two switching elements is connected to an output terminal connected to a load. A plurality of the arms are used to form circuits such as a chopper circuit, an inverter circuit, or a rectifier.